Her own little world
by BassBorn
Summary: Rainbow Dash is lost in her own little world. contains FlutterDash shipping rated T for some gore


**A FlutterDash story**

**RD point of view**

It was an average day in Ponyville; Rainbow Dash was clearing the clouds when out of nowhere a strange cloud appeared. It was moving fast towards her, as she prepared to burst it into nothingness it started shouting at her "Rainbow Dash please don't hurt me! I mean if that's okay with you." When the cyan Pegasus looked again she realized it was Fluttershy, her favourite pony in the whole world, _oh I wish I could just tell her how I feel I mean if she felt the same way, it would be so awesome, more awesome than getting into the Wonderbolts whoa, I can't believe I just thought that._ Rainbow Dash thought to herself, what was more the more she thought it the more she realised it was true she would choose Fluttershy over the Wonderbolts any day _I really do deserve the element of loyalty huh? _She thought. She realised then that Fluttershy had reached her and had been talking "... Rainbow Dash are you ok?" "Oh yeah I'm fine I was a bit lost in thought there," "oh, well, okay if you're sure" "so what were you saying Flutters?" "oh don't worry it wasn't anything important, if you don't want to that is." "Ok Flutters if you're sure" "I am. If that's okay with you" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes at the unnecessary politeness of the pony she considered the centre of her world. "if you don't mind Rainbow, I'm going to go home now I'll speak with you another time if that's okay with you"

**Fluttershy POV**

_I can't believe she wasn't listening to me when I told her all those things, I can NOT believe her. _Fluttershy thought quietly but angrily to herself as she flew home._ It took me weeks to gather the courage to tell her how I feel and she didn't even listen _Fluttershy had tears in her eyes by now as she flew through the sky almost as fast as Rainbow Dash could. _ Oh Rainbow Dash, love of my life, please come find me and save me like you always do_. When Fluttershy reached her quaint little cottage she stormed in scaring all the animals and crying loudly Angel Bunny who had been asleep on the couch almost flew through the air at her enraged as he was about being woken up. However the moment once he realised what was happening his expression softened and he hopped up to her and started to stroke her mane and comfort her._ "_Why angel? Why didn't she listen? It's my fault, isn't it? I'll never be good enough for somepony like her," she said in between sobs. Angel simply continued to stroke her mane.

**RD POV**

Rainbow Dash soared through sky bursting clouds as though they were balloons and she was a flying needle. But she wasn't enjoying it like she normally would. All she could think of was Fluttershy. Her pink mane that flowed so beautifully and her gorgeous blue eyes that always dazzled Rainbow Dash. _Wait when did I get so mushy? When you realised you're in love with Fluttershy. _ "whoa whoa whoa slow down now Rainbow. Love?" She said aloud to herself, having a conversation with her thoughts as she did whenever she was alone, _how can you NOT be sure I mean COME ON it's as plain as Celestia's day you love her "_but she's a mare like me" _so what? Love is love it doesn't matter who it's for! "_What if everyone else disapproves" _so what? Your feelings are more important and more importantly Flutter's are too. _That was the kicker she flew off in search of her special somepony.

**Fluttershy POV**

Fluttershy was in blinding agony; her mind was practically non-existent in her head, all she could feel was the pain, her eyes were pouring tears as though an ocean had been picked up and poured through her eyes. She was pulling the feathers out of her wings... again. She was in the midst of the Everfree Forest, tall, green trees were all she could see for miles around. All she was able to think was_ I deserve this…_

**RD POV**

Rainbow was Angel Bunny to where Fluttershy was. She knew what her best friend was doing, after she couldn't find her at her cottage and all the animals were so wound up, but she didn't know where to find her or why so she asked the bunny to help find her. The bunny's first reaction was to drop kick her in the face. The second was for him to motion for her to follow him. Though stunned she did so. As she emerged into a small clearing in the tr1ees she saw her friend and would be lover stood in a pool of blood diluted by tears, her wings missing half their feathers. "FLUTTERSHY?! WHY?!"

**Fluttershy POV**

The following came out at normal speaking voice. "BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T LISTEN THAT'S WHY! IT TOOK ME WEEKS TO BUILD UP THE COURAGE TO TELL YOU THOSE THINGS RAINBOW DASH AND YOU "LOST YOURSELF IN THOUGHT"! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HURT I WAS BY THAT?!" _Oh no! She's never going to love me now that I've yelled at her. Oh what should I do?_ Thought Fluttershy

**RD POV**

_Oh love of my life; I'm so sorry _she thought. "I'm so so sorry Fluttershy, come on, let's get you to the hospital." She said as she walked over to the pony she loved and gently led her away from the clearing, once they were out of the forest Rainbow Dash picked her special somepony up and gently carried her to Cloudsdale's Pegasus A&E all the while reassuring her that everything would be okay. The Doc came out and almost instantly rushed her into surgery. The wait was the hardest thing for Rainbow to bear. She kept herself occupied by reading a Daring Do story and getting some food… and having a nap. Fluttershy was a heavy pony and Rainbow had carried her a long way. You'd be tired too.

**Fluttershy POV**

_Oh my, where am I? _She thought as she looked around all she could see was white, and the white was spinning. She tried to move but found she was tied to the bed and couldn't move because of it. She looked around at her wings and they were all bandaged up. _Oh my._ She thought and she passed out once more.

**RD POV**

Rainbow shot through the hospital as fast as she was allowed, which was a slow trot. As soon she reached Fluttershy's room she was about to open the door when she heard Fluttershy talking to herself "oh, I hope Rainbow Dash isn't mad at me" _I could never be mad at you Flutters, _" I wouldn't be able to stand it if she was. I love her. But I mustn't tell her it could ruin our friendship and I couldn't bear that" she was crying now. Rainbow knocked on the door. "Who is it?" "It's me Rainbow Dash" "Oh Rainbow, please come in, if you don't mind that is" Rainbow practically shot across the room "oh Flutters I'm so so sorry. This is all my fault." "Rainbow Dash it's not your fault not in the slightest," "okay Flutters I don't wanna argue anymore. I hate arguing with you." "I agree." "umm Flutters i… I have something to tell you" Rainbow Dash was more nervous than the Best Young Fliers competition. "what is it Rainbow Dash?" "I.. I think I, um, uhh, oh I'm terrible at all this mushy stuff, what I'm trying to say is that I-" "Rainbow its okay I feel the same way" "I know I kinda heard you talking to yourself before I came in" Fluttershy turned as red as Big Macintosh. "oh you did?" "Yeah I did… you look cute when you blush," "oh my, do you really think so Rainbow Dash?" "THINK so? I KNOW so!" "Oh you're the best Rainbow Dash," "Nah I'm the best flier in Equestria but I could never come close to how awesome you are, I-I love you Fluttershy" "I love you too Rainbow Dash"

**Fluttershy POV **

Fluttershy's heart was beating so fast that she couldn't even tell where it was. "I love you too Rainbow," she leaned to kiss Rainbow Dash. And then realised she was tied up still and as a result couldn't move. The cyan Pegasus before her giggled and kissed her. The contact was pure unadulterated JOY. They broke the kiss

**EPILOGUE**

15 years later and Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are still together and still very much in love. They have a little Foal called Super Sonic. His mane was rainbow like his Rainbow's but long and hung over his eyes like Fluttershy's. His cutie mark was a burning cloud. His talent? Flying in storms and breaking them up with ease. His parents spoil him.


End file.
